Uncovered
by PerversePen
Summary: Back with a vengeance, and something a little longer than usual. Jolteon isn't usually my cup of tea as far as Pokemon go for this sort of thing, but whatever. I'm sure lots of people will like it. Part of what will eventually be a much larger story. It's got mining, and tents, and other stuff. What more could you ask for? M/F Human/Pokemon Lemon. Same old song and dance.


It must have been near 11AM when we arrived at the pre-determined location. It was a rocky cliff face that seemed to stretch into infinity, penetrating the clouds far above, surrounded by a wide open plain of fertile grassland. A thick mist hung in the air, shrouding the area around us and limiting our vision. I was accompanied by three others, one man and two Pokemon. The fellow in question was Ernst, my excavation partner and long time friend. He was a heavy set fellow of ample girth that was only amplified by the pounds of equipment he lugged on his back and chest. He had a full beard, strong features, and his hair was beginning to show noticeable gray.

The two Pokemon were mine and his, a Jolteon and Excadrill respectively. The electric Pokemon was quadrupedal, a little under a meter in height and with fur that combined a rich yellow and white color. Her name was Semele, one my father had devised when I originally captured her. Ernst's mole went by the much simpler Adam. It was built just like its owner, and the hide was black with red markings dotted across. The most notable features though were of course the metal claws, perfectly designed for digging. Ever since the research done by Professor Elm in Johto it had become common practice to leave Pokemon outside of their balls as often as possible.

"Franz, tend to the camp. Adam and I will start with the diggin'," Ernst said as he dropped his supplies. He and the Pokemon continued onward.

Semele and I maintained a safe distance from the dig site, and I began to pitch the two tents. The leisures of technology made the process far easier than it had once been, and at times I longed for the rough necking we used to go through on a dig. Ultimately though I think my body appreciated the convenience more, especially as I was starting to get on in years. In the meantime Semele played her own part, pulling out some of our equipment from the backpack, electric torches, radios, and fine equipment for chiseling without disturbing sensitive material. A spark trailed from her nose to each piece of gear, ensuring that it was fully charged.

As I finished setting up my abode I could hear Adam cutting into rock nearby, Ernst shouting directions at him over the loud sounds of rock being flayed. The process would probably take about an hour on this particular site given what we knew. Most teams moved far slower even when they had access to similar Pokemon for fear that they might destroy valuable finds. Ernst though had an eye for detail when it came to directing his Pokemon away from such things. I could detect an object through study certainly, but this sort of ability seemed almost supernatural. Or perhaps it was just blind luck.

When all was said and done two temporary dwellings had been erected, each made from a sturdy, collapsible and foldable plastic material, oval shaped, and with a lantern inside. The space provided was quite gracious, about 1.5 meters in height and just over two in width. The outside was colored a dark blue that couldn't be penetrated by light for privacy, and they were fully insulated to protect one from the elements. They could be nailed to the ground to prevent the lightweight frame from being toppled in heavy winds. Each ran on an internal power supply that lasted up to nine hours, and could be extended to as long as one week by adding an external battery. Semele made this a non-issue for us though, as she acted as a perfect charger on her own. They were set up a good distance from each other, as our friends had a tendency to sleep restlessly and loudly.

By this point Ernst and Adam had gone far enough that they could no longer be heard, and I settled into my tent for a moment to relax and get acquainted with it, Semele joining me. As I laid out on my mat she became oddly playful, draping herself over my stomach and nuzzling her head against me. I responded in kind by stroking her fur, fingers trailing through the soft fuzz. In the heat of combat or in a fit of fury the hair could be made to stand up on end like needles, pricking anyone who might come close. Thankfully I'd never been subject to that kind of treatment.

"You're awfully affectionate today," I said as I rubbed at one of the Pokemon's ears.

She responded with a happy bark and proceeded to lick at my face. The slightest hint of electricity could be felt on her tongue. It was less even than that of a static shock, but still enough to cause a tingle. Our more peppy years had passed the both of us by, and we didn't often carry on like this anymore. I actually welcomed the sudden pounce though, as it made me feel young again, like a boy who'd just captured his first Pokemon. The two of us leapt in surprise as our tent was suddenly shaken by a powerful knock from outside.

"Hey lovebirds, diggin's done, time to get to work," Ernst said with a chuckle. The two of us rose and moved out from the sliding door.

Adam was nowhere in sight, most likely asleep in his and Ernst's tent, as tunneling took a lot out of the creature. And sure enough a wide hole had been formed in the rock, round and a little more than man sized in aspect. We fished out our respective torches and radios from the pile of equipment and made our way toward the entrance. The lights were more for precaution, as Semele's flash would provide us with plenty of illumination. We entered the newly made passage and started our investigation.

The walls that had been formed by the mole Pokemon were quite smooth, making it easy to scan them. The two of us went across every inch, inspecting it slowly, keeping our eyes peeled for anything that stood out. The smallest details were of the utmost importance here. An insignificant one given too much attention could throw us off course, and an important one ignored could ensure that hours of work went to nothing. The process was tedious and draining, normally the sort of thing undertaken by an entire team rather than two men.

"Why do you suppose we got the job instead of Pascal?" Ernst spoke up.

"What kind of question is that?" I said back, both of us still focused on our work.

"He was really pushing for this, he's got more experience and he's better with the kind of stuff we're looking for," he answered plainly. "I wouldn't even know one of these tablets if I saw them."

Tiny echoes from our equipment occasionally passed through the long chamber, coupled with the occasional sparking noise from Semele as she kept things well lit. As we moved onward and the entrance disappeared from view everything began to look similar, making it difficult to tell which direction we had come from and in which we were going. The Pokemon would keep us on track though, and we always had our compasses to check.

"He's also a superstitious doomsayer who would abandon the project the first time he caught site of something his eyes didn't like. On top of that he needs a team to function, whereas you and I can operate by ourselves." I spoke confidently. I had never been fond of our competitor, or contemporary as he preferred to call himself. "We're the safer and cheaper option, plain and simple."

Semele gave an approving nod and Ernst laughed, though was a hint of nervousness in it. "Doesn't really make me feel better. We've never been asked to go somewhere with so little information."

"The money's great, just don't break anything important looking and we'll be fine." I was curious too. We had been given a fairly precise location to start with, and yet our goal was so unclear. I wondered where the information had come from. Given our employer's connections though it was probably best not to ponder such questions too deeply.

After about six hours with a short break between to eat and drink we decided to call it in for the day. We had been tired from the trek here already, and would have plenty of time to sort things out the following day. We hadn't found anything of value yet, but that was to be expected. These sorts of projects could take several weeks, and as long as months to see to completion. I noticed as we exited the cavern once again just how few Pokemon there were in the area. One might see the occasional bug, or a flying type soaring overhead, but for the most part they were absent. It was strange considering the area wasn't inhabited by man either, but I didn't put too much thought into it at the time.

"Adam's gone again," Ernst noted as he looked inside of his tent. "Some day I'm gonna figure out what he gets up to while we're all hard at work."

"Give him a break Ernst, he does the bulk of the hard work in the first place," I said as I crawled into mine, Semele following close behind. "See you bright and early tomorrow."

He responded with a wave before vanishing behind his door. I crawled in and settled into my sleeping garments, comfortable cloth trappings, before finally laying down and turning out the lamp. Semele took up her spot next to me and I endeavored to get as much shut eye as possible. Ernst nearly always awoke before me and ensured that I was up soon after. As I laid down though I heard faint whimpers coming from beside me, Semele the obvious source.

"What's the matter," I asked, sitting up to turn on the lamp.

She was curled up in a circle, face tucked into her fur, licking herself, still making the same noise. She looked at me momentarily before turning back away, a hint of embarrassment on her features. The signs were quite obvious as I had seen them before on several occasions. She was in the midst of her cycle. Usually that meant I could expect her to disappear for an hour or two on occasion, but given how sparsely populated this area was I don't think it was an option. There was always Adam, but I doubt she was very fond of that idea, and somehow I didn't like it either.

I placed a hand on her head consolingly. "Try to put it out of mind."

It was inappropriate for me to have said really. The Pokemon's own needs were wholly different from my own, and I couldn't understand how frustrating it was for her. She couldn't expect it to go away in a few hours or a night's sleep either. Still, she ceased her fretting for the moment and relaxed beside me. I started to lay back down, but nearly as soon as I turned out the light she stirred again, brushing her face up against me, prodding at my side with her nose.

"What do you want me to do?" I said as I lit the place up once again. In her current state that was a poor choice of words and I immediately regretted it.

The Pokemon rolled on to her side and lifted a leg unabashedly, not at all concerned with any sort of modesty. The flesh at her entrance was visible, slightly swollen and a solid black color. She wanted to be relieved and pretty obviously didn't give a damn where it came from. I was hesitant, though I didn't want to show it. If she was comfortable enough to share her feelings with me it would be very upsetting to outright reject her. On top of that, the many stories I'd been told about such matters had dulled my senses to the sort of shock one might expect. The practice, whether as a mere form of satiation, or something more, was not so uncommon as one might expect.

"I'll try," I said reluctantly as I rolled one of my sleeves up. I had given in rather quickly, but I figured helping her out of this wasn't such a big deal. We'd known each other for far too long.

Semele smiled happily in return, tail swaying from side to side. I doused my right hand with water, ensuring that it was thoroughly clean before placing the open palm on her stomach. The Pokemon stared at me stoically, awaiting my movement. The fur was soft as ever, and I could feel her chest rising and falling rhythmically as she breathed. Cautiously I traced my fingers downward, until the center one rested between her legs. I rubbed at the opening a few times, able to feel it as I glazed over. I paused for a few moments before the Pokemon impatiently batted my leg with its tail, urging me onward.

I suckled on my middle finger a moment to wet it more thoroughly, and then carefully let the tip penetrate her. She showed no signs of reaction to it yet, and so I let it slip in further, making my way in slowly, an inch at a time. Unfamiliar with the exact anatomy, I was thankful there was no electrical charge her as naive as that might sound. The inside was tight though, gripping at my digit, and exceedingly warm. The heat travelled up my finger reaching to my hand. By the time I had made it nearly half way in she let out a single huff, coupled with a burst of hot breath. I looked to her for a moment before continuing onward, her legs kicking and squirming as the entire finger was fully engulfed inside of her.

It was presently that the smell first became noticeable, distinct scent of the Pokemon wafting from her. It was a light, subtle odor, somewhat wild in its aspect, yet strangely pleasant. I could feel the liquid building up inside, covering my hand, mixing with my own saliva to form an odd concoction. I became much more involved than I'd intended to. I placed my hand at the back of her head and gazed over her for a moment. The lush yellow body had suddenly become far more appealing, more attractive than it had been moments ago. I had always thought her a beautiful creature, but this was another thing altogether. My mouth twitched slightly, and I thought to lean down and kiss her, but I restrained myself. I remembered my true purpose, and endeavored not to get lost in sudden passion that I'd regret later.

"Is it good?" I asked softly, as I began to twist my hand slightly, wanting to ensure I was taking care of her.

She replied with a nod, squirming in place as I moved. I slid a few inches in and out, curling my finger to massage at her with the tip. As I gazed down at my own work I could see the pink insides as the black outer lips spread. They looked inviting, and far more appealing than I cared to admit. I told myself that I wanted to be done with things quickly, and yet I dragged it out, taking every measure I could to move slowly and make the experience last as long as possible. I laid beside her as I tended to her, bodies pressed to one another, her ears brushing at my head. Her breathing had become heavier, and she instinctively licked at my cheek. I went faster, pushing in and out with more vigor.

She brushed at me with her legs, pawing my chest and groin. She was an adult, lost in the throes of pleasure, and she wanted more than this. She wanted to be held closely, for me to whisper tender thoughts in to her ear, to give her all of myself. But whether or not she really wanted this or it was a momentary lapse I couldn't be sure, and so I could not indulge her. I couldn't be sure myself either what I really wanted. It wasn't just her figure that I admired, if that were all then I could keep myself at bay easily. Semele and I had seen our best and most trying years together, kept each other warm on cold nights, and I had shared with her my fears and goals. When you come to know your Pokemon, the barrier of language ceases to be an issue. You gain a fundamental, almost spiritual connection to one another.

Through all this thought I was still readily pumping at her, the electric beast clearly lost in more primal thoughts as she struggled more intensely against the tent's floor. It was easy to see that she was close to her wit's end, and as she savored those last few moments she became more lax, legs resting themselves against the ground. Her nearly limp body jolted one last time, and I felt a small spray of her fluids coat my finger. She rested there for a moment, panting as I retracted my hand, looking at it. It had something of a sheen to it in the dim light of the tent. The idea to taste it crossed my head no doubt, but I ignored the thought and cleaned it off before quickly turning to her.

Semele smiled at me with a look of content, not altogether there following the climax. I stroked at her side and rested down next to her, turning out the light as I did. I wanted to talk, to see how she felt about the situation afterward. Yet I thought it might be better to leave those things for another time. Besides that I would need to get some sleep, having stayed up far later to deal with her problem than I'd intended. Work still called come morning, and both of us would need to be ready for another long day.

"Good night," I said quietly to her as I closed my eyes. There was a different set of words I'd wanted to use, but I kept my lips pursed.

I was awoken as usual by the booming voice of my friend, head peeking through my doorway. "Come on now you lazy bastard. There's diggin' to be done. And bring your slicker. Lookin' like some rain might pick up later."

Groggily I sat up, twisting my neck and moving my legs about. Semele was already gone, probably out eating her own meal and having a quick run before we went back into the caverns. I changed into my work clothes before finally stepping out. Yesterday's mist was gone, but the clouds above were indeed dark with thick overcast. The tunnel entrance as Adam had formed it was done at a fair incline to prevent water from leaking in and disturbing potential findings. That was a lesson we had learned the hard way when we were just starting out.

Breakfast took the form of a fairly solid block of easily chewed food and water. It was mostly tasteless, which was better than some of the things we'd eaten in the past at least, and it was a good source of nutrition. It was also easily stored and almost never went bad, making it the perfect food for long expeditions. There'd be time for more exquisite meals when all was done and we got a hold of our pay. After eating Ernst and I took a short jog to loosen up our muscles. We met up with Semele and Adam exercising on their own along the way, the two Pokemon full of much more energy than either of us.

By the time we were done with that the rain had picked up, and they stood near us for shelter, neither of them fond of the weather. We donned our jackets and they had their own tarps to protect them from the elements. With all the preparations made, and our equipment checked and recharged we were ready to move out once more. Semele didn't seem to be upset at all about yesterday's happenings, and was in fact quite perky and energetic. But I was far more focused on our work right now. The area where we had ceased to work the previous day was marked with red tape so that we could continue from the same position. Adam joined us today, though more as an observer and company than anything.

Just as me and Ernst had our occasional chats back and forth the Pokemon sometimes talked to one another in their own tongue. This was nothing out of the ordinary, except that I noticed both of them glancing at me occasionally. It was probably more paranoia than anything I told myself, and continued. The searching went the same as always, each of us moving along at a Slowpoke's pace. The desire to go quickly was always present, but a mistake could mean starting the whole process over again, and no one wanted to do that.

After about six hours we took a short break to relax ourselves and eat. As we approached the front of the cave we could hear that the rain was picking up heavily, and I decided to do a quick check on the tent's restraints to be sure they were nailed down and sealed properly. Everything appeared to be in order, though if the weather stayed like this for too long we might need to pack up camp temporarily anyway. It was odd, since we did a thorough check of reports before setting out and none of them mentioned a storm. For now though we'd stay and see how things went. Semele stayed particularly close to me today on our break, and every time I took a moment to look at her she would stare back in to my eyes.

Our rest was short lived and we were quickly back to our posts. It would be another five hours after we started up again that I felt Ernst nudging my back. "Come get a look at this," he said, eyes still fixated on the wall.

The Pokemon and I both focused our attention on it. At first it was almost unnoticeable, but at last I was able to make out what he was trying to show me. Part of the rock was marked with unusual sediment, entirely different from what lined the rest. Upon closer inspection it might not have been earthy at all, but some other kind of material. I couldn't identify it without a guide though.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked as I placed a gloved palm over the area.

"Uh-uh, but it looks interesting I'd say," he answered. "You two go out for a bit, we're gonna give this spot a look-see."

I nodded and Semele and I made our way out as Ernst readied his electric torch and earplugs for more excavation. We headed back to the camp and took shelter in our tent. The weather had died down now, just a light drizzle left over. Since we had a bit of free time I decided to speak freely to her. I needed to get what I was feeling off of my chest.

"About yesterday," I spoke up, as the two of us sat together. "You don't regret that do you?"

She looked at me confusedly and quickly shook her head from side to side. It would seem the Pokemon had no qualms whatsoever in what we had done. She did continue to stare at me though, giving me a look that beckoned the question "do you?"

I sighed briefly. "That's good. You know, I thought I might at first. But I didn't really. It was unusual, but intriguing." I stopped for a few seconds. "It was fun."

She seemed to be quite happy with that answer, grinning and nestling her face against my stomach. I pet her in return and soon found her tracing her face toward my groin. I quickly placed a palm on her head and pushed her back a bit.

"I said it was fun, I didn't say I was ready for all that," I said with a smile. "Besides, Ernst probably won't be busy too long."

She pouted, but a reassuring pat was enough to put her at ease. She didn't quite cease yet though, rather lifting her paws to my shoulders and putting herself at eye level with me. Her nose pressed to mine, and I felt her tongue brush over my lips, that hint of electricity tickling them. With no though to the matter I pressed forward, letting my mouth rest to hers for a moment. It was of course nothing like kissing a person, but I enjoyed it all the same, the fur around he maw brushing over my face. I thought to take the next logical step, and found my tongue slowly sliding forth, ready to wiggle out from my lips and meet with hers.

A sudden crackle of my radio put that plan on the wayside for the time being, it was Ernst as suspected. "Get your ass in here now!" He sounded enthusiastic, though there was a hint of distress in it. "You're not gonna believe this shit!"

Hurriedly we both donned our gear and rushed back to the spot, making quick pace down the tunnel that led there. Ernst was the sort to get enthusiastic about a good find, but to hear him talk like that was something new. If what he found was really this astounding there was a good chance it was what we'd come looking for. I hadn't dreamed of uncovering anything major on only our second day of searching though, and tried to keep my hopes modest. Still the curiosity ate away even in the short time it took us to get there. We soon found the location where the path split and hurried down it. The tunnel seemed to stretch on forever, each step taking a lifetime as we ran. It was incomplete, much narrower than the previous one, and I had to duck to move through it properly.

At last we could see the large man standing in our way, his face gleaming with delight, huge body blocking anything from sight. "Well what did you find I?" I asked as I crouch walked toward him.

"Take a look yourself," he answered with a grin, taking a few steps back and standing up straight.

As I moved out through the opening he'd made my mouth nearly went agape. The hole led in to a large stone chamber. It was made in a shape of a half oval, not unlike the tents we'd been sleeping in. The walls were carved so smoothly that it looked like it must have been the work of expert craftsmen. The floors were much the same, but there were intricate designs carved into them, patterns of lines that seemed to follow some odd law of asymmetry, making them difficult to follow. One could see though that they all originated from the center of the room, and it was there that stood the most striking feature, something that put all other oddities here to shame.

It was a carving, what looked like an idol almost, of a Pokemon. Only this was a Pokemon I wasn't familiar with, one that didn't appear in any textbook I'd ever read. It had a serpentine shape, with six long arms that extended from the back, each tipped with a spike. There were several other sharp protrusions across the whole of it, and it seemed as though it wore a mask on the face. As I looked at it I felt an odd sensation of revulsion at the features. Semele and Adam both seemed to maintain their distance, not wanting to approach the thing. How such a thing came to be in this place made no sense. The mountainside surrounding here gave every indication that it was natural, so why would something so obviously fabricated be in the center of it all.

"Do you have any ide-" I started up, but was soon interrupted.

"Not a clue," Ernst answered. "But I know for sure this is something big, whether or not it's what we came here for."

Despite my disdain for it I couldn't remove my gaze from the figure for a moment, and found that I had to struggle to look the other way. "I'll say... Let's get back to the nearest town to report this."

"Tomorrow," he suggested. "Adam's beat, and I'm feeling pretty tired myself. Let's eat, sleep it off and phone up early in the morning."

I nodded in agreement. We took a few more minutes to look about, but didn't find anything else of great importance. The longer I remained in that room though, the stranger I felt. Something akin to a headache formed, and I repeatedly found my attention drawn to the centerpiece. Before long I wanted nothing more than to leave, and was relieved when we decided to do so. We were all silent as the grave on the way back to camp. So much to talk over, and yet what could be said? The shock too would take some time to wear off. Without much deliberation on the matter we headed back to our own tents to dress, eat and settle in for the night.

I waited for a bit with Semele until I was sure Ernst was probably asleep to speak up. She was still quite lively, running about and brushing herself against me. It was obvious what she had on her mind. I was thinking about it too, even if my attention was partially elsewhere. "This is amazing," I finally spoke up. She paused to look at me thoughtfully. "Not just for the job, but our reputations. The only things even remotely like this that I've heard of are those three titans in Hoenn."

Her expression was a bit somber, clearly uncomfortable with what we found. I didn't blame her, as it had disturbed me too. "It's an odd thing to be sure, but amazing nonetheless" I said, patting her belly.

She enjoyed that, and I quickly found her jump up on me, pushing me to my back and barking. She clearly didn't want to wait any longer. "Sh..." I whispered. "We should be discrete," I told her playfully. My sudden giddiness could partially be attributed to how excited I was about this entire day.

She placed her paws at the waist of my pants, trying to tug at them. I stopped her though and gave her a nudge to which she stepped off of me delicately. "Not just yet," I told her, helping her to lay on her side just as she had the day before.

This time I placed a hand over her slit yet again, but rather than penetrating her I merely spread the lips apart to get a look inside. The bright pink walls were already shining with fluids. Yesterday's events had clearly made them eager for more attention. I moved my face downward, first kissing at her stomach, and gradually moving my attention toward the desired region. All the way she sighed quite contently, rubbing at the back of my head on occasion with her forelegs.

I moved my hand away and let my head hover over her feminine region for a moment. The smell was much more noticeable from this close, welcoming me. I let my lips rest against the flesh for a moment, teasing the outside with my tongue before it spread them yet again, and made its way in. I wrapped my arms around her as I buried my head down there, the creature huffing at nearly the same point she had before. The flavor was nothing so distinct, but in that moment I thought nothing could have tasted better, tongue wiggling its way around and tending to every minor nook and cranny. All the while she arched her back, letting out animalistic noises pleasant to my ears.

She didn't let me keep at it for as long as I would have liked, though given how much I was enjoying myself that might have been longer than was welcome. I found her pushing my head away with one of her hind legs, to which I complied readily. She sprung to her feet, taking a moment to get adjusted and nudged her head against my crotch once more. She obviously wasn't content merely being on the receiving end this time around, and I was a far more willing recipient now. I slid my cloth pants down, revealing what lay in wait. I was only slightly erect, though I suspected she'd soon alleviate that issue.

She stared at it with an almost scrutinous look for a moment. It wasn't the first time she'd seen me undressed, but certainly the first time she'd been given such freedom to examine me. When she finished with looking she placed one of her paws over it and began rubbing. For my part I relaxed, leaning my head back and letting her do as she pleased. The texture of the fur was oddly stimulating, and I found myself quickly growing harder, perking up for her. Happy with that she pulled her paw away and lowered her face toward the now standing length.

I was slightly frightened for a moment, and that was soon confirmed as her tongue darted out across me, passing over the flesh. Somehow the idea of electricity near my most delicate region didn't sit well with me, but it hadn't been painful, just as it never was. It was strange to be sure, and yet I felt I could grow used to it all the same. It wasn't anything like a surge passing through me, but just a slight bit of extra sensation to the applied area, like a buzz or the feeling given off from an electric massager. My body had clearly taken a liking to it, as I only continued to grow the more she licked.

And how rigorously did she go at it, small tongue repeatedly lashing out over and over again, every once in awhile taking a long stride across the full length. It didn't take much before she had lathered the whole thing and it tingled all over from the licking, standing at complete attention. Not satisfied with just that though she went lower and gave much the same treatment to my sac. She moved from one hanging orb to another, rolling them about on her tongue. I curled my fingers at that and placed one hand on the back of her head, rubbing it affectionately, letting out a groan.

I was dripping with her drool by the time she was done. When I felt her stop I looked down to find her already turned around and presented to me, wagging her behind from side to side seductively. I waved her over to me though, laying on my back and helping her crawl on top of me. I wanted to be able to look at her, to kiss her, to speak to her, to stare into her eyes. I took hold of my shaft with my hand and aimed it up, while she carefully moved herself down, meeting the head.

It was a bit of a tight fit for the tip, but manageable considering how well lubricated it was. She could move at her own pace in this position, and before long she finally pushed past it with a pop, wincing slightly as it made its way in. She sat upright on me and moved down further, easing her way along, the process going along smoothly. I rubbed at her all the way, taking hold of one of her paws in a hand and holding it lovingly. The last inch or so she seemed to struggle with, but she managed to fit it completely inside, gasping as she reached the base.

I leaned myself upward, and she lowered her face slightly as well, our mouths meeting in much the same way they had earlier today. There'd be no interruptions this time though, and I willfully let my tongue work its way into her mouth. There was of course that expected touch of electricity. I kept my gaze on her all the while, fixated on her own solid, black eyes. The way the light shone off of them was mesmerizing. My tongue danced in her mouth, playing and coiling with hers.

My hands reached to her hips and slowly slid the lithe Pokemon up and down, raising her just a little, and letting her slide back down. I lifted her further up, and she assisted pushing off of my stomach with her legs until she was nearly taking the whole of my member with each motion. She started to push herself up and down more quickly, practically bouncing atop me. Her insides gripped and clung to me, the heat relaxing me and making it difficult to hold out. But I persevered for her.

She pulled away from our kiss and turned her head up as she bucked atop me, grunting, inhaling and exhaling deeply. I was a bit lost myself, but still watched her, focusing on her, most of all admiring her. My fingers tenderly massaged at her hide through the fur as she moved, and I grew ever closer to my peak. I could feel my fluids building up, desperate to rush out into her, to flood her with my seed. But I waited it out, waited for her before I would let myself finish up.

At long last I felt it, that same spray covering my groin, and she went limp so that I had to catch her as she fell on top of me. Nothing could hold me back any longer, and I let loose, sperm pouring from the head in heavy spurts, firing off into her as she lay on me. The Pokemon rubbed her face against me with each blast until I was finished. I caressed her gently in my arms, slowly pulling myself out, my flesh tender, maintaining the erection for a minute or so before it died down.

We weren't done quite yet though, we kissed and we cuddled one another. Of words there were few, but to be in each other's presence for the moment was enough. Our relationship was on another level now. There was much more to talk about, to think about in terms of the future. Worries, fears and hopes. All that could be put to the wayside for now though, as my mouth lay locked with hers. We had to stop eventually though. Tomorrow was another day, an important one judging by what had been found.

As we both laid down to sleep, and she curled closer to me than ever, I whispered to her yet again. I had chosen the right words this time. "I love you."


End file.
